Trouble in Paradise
by msedwardcullen08
Summary: Hot Sexy Uniforms! Yes that’s right the boys are Marines! They are all ready to be shipped to their first duty stations, will they all be kept together and what happens when things don't always seem to lead to Paradise. -A/H. E/B.J/A.Em/R. Lemons!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my first Story that i will be updating... Ill try and get an Update at least once a week maybe twice depending on whats going on in that week... as well as makin sure my Lovely Beta bloodredeclipse has time to check it over. Well on to the Story i hope you all enjoy make sure to review it and let me know if yall have any ideas on what i should throw in to mess with their lives.... i have a few plans already! mwahahaha... and the first one begins in this chapter! **

**EPOV AH**

"OOH RAH!" the three of us yelled at once. We were finally done with boot camp, training, and schooling and we're on our way back to see our beautiful wives. Not only do we get to return to our wives, but we get to discover where we are all getting stationed. I swear the three of us were given the hardest time seeing as we all came in a best friends. But we hung through it and have managed to stay strong.

"God just keep us all together," I silently prayed.

I'm pretty sure the girls would go insane if they were split up. Not only that, but they have what it takes to dump us and move away together, not that they would I thought to myself.

"Edward do you got your shit ready to head to the girl's apartment?" Emmett asked as he walked back into the room.

"Yeah Em, just give me a sec. I have to grab my uniforms and then I'll be ready," I said back as I walked over to the closet. Both Jasper and Emmett had jumped on cleaning the room out, so that left me stuck packing every ones' shit. For the amount of space we had in this room, we had a lot of unneeded stuff. "Alright I've got it all! Let's get to our lovely women," I walked down to my silver Volvo and started it up.

"Alright Edward we will see you at the apartment!" Jasper yelled from his pickup.

"Peace out homies!" Emmett yelled as he revved his wrangler.

We all headed for the apartment, and even though we all left at the same time, I made it there first.I have a tendency to drive a tad over the speed limit, but hey what can I say I have a need for speed and have yet to be pulled over. Bella freaks a little about considering her dad is the Chief of Police back in Forks. I got out to see my gorgeous wife, Bella, she came running over to me. I wasn't even completely standing up when she jumped up into my arms. She smelled so beautiful, like freesias and strawberries. I'm not sure she has ever changed her shampoo or body wash, because for as long as I can remember, she has always smelt this way. Hey I don't complain though, because she's extremely amazing and I love her so much.

"Can you believe it? You are finally done with all of this stuff here. I don't think I can take anymore of Twentynine Palms I am so ready to get out of here!" Bella said as she crossed her legs behind my back. "Not to mention I'm ready to see some green grass" she glanced around us and there was nothing but sand.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Love. Now we just have to wait for our orders and see where we all go from here." I held her close when I noticed her eyes tearing up. "Bella, what's wrong?" Bells is by far one of the most emotional people I know of besides my sister Alice.

"Its nothing… " she paused looking around "You know me I'm just hoping we all go to the same place, I'd truly miss the girls. Of course I know we could always visit, but it just wouldn't be the same." A few more of her tears fell when I held her even closer to me. I walked up to the front door and then straight up to her room to set her on the bed. I placed her loving face in my hands and with my thumbs I wiped away her tears. Just then we heard Emmett and Jasper pull up and come into the house.

"Come on lets go see what the plans are for tonight" I grabbed her hand and we headed downstairs where everyone was seated on the couches.

"So anyone got any ideas of what we should do tonight? It's a Friday night no work tomorrow" Jasper said as he ran his fingers through Ali's spiky hair.

"Well i think we should have a movie night tonight in celebration for everything that it going on" Emmett noted

"Ohh I think that's a perfect idea!" Alice squealed as she jumped up. "Come on Rose and Bella"

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to do a movie night?" Bella asked as she was being pulled towards the front door

"Oh we are but since we are celebrating why not do our fun fun movie night!" Alice giggled that time and the three of them were off.

Everyone knew what that meant and we couldn't wait. We decided that since the girls had left to go and obtain the liquor, that we would grab the shot glasses needed and the snacks as well as pick out the movies. When we did this we stayed up all night long, till we all passed out.

"Alright I got Sweet Home Alabama and The Notebook for our romance" I said as I set them on the table.

"Well I have The House of Wax and Mirrors for our Horror selection" Emmett said as he placed them on the table next to mine.

"And I have Date Movie… I know very appropriate thank you thank you very much" he smirked "And Waiting for our comedies" Jasper laughed setting them down as well.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the liquor store 10mins after leaving the house and boy was it crazy, whenever the three of us went it was like letting us loose in a candy store…. I don't think we ever go out of there under $200.

"Okay what do we want?" I asked walking down one of the aisles looking at the shelves I grabbed the Strawberry Jose Cuervo. "How bout this?" I held it up and of course I knew the answer was going to be yes. I grabbed another one because I loves this stuff and we needed double of everything.

"I've got the Tequila! Salt and limes!" Rose strutted down the aisle to me and held up the bottles

"Lets see I have two Bacardi Rums and two Grey Goose Vodkas!" She bounced down the aisles to us

Now granted had I done that half the liquor if not all of it would have been crashing to the floor, but no she had to be so graceful. We walked over and payed for the booze and then headed back out to my charger I started it up and head back to our place.

"Ow! Oww! Owww!" Alice screamed as she walked through the front door "Lets get this party started!!" She screeched that time walking into the living room to set the booze on the table.

We all sat around on the three couches surrounding the table and big flat screen TV. I leaned back onto his chest after he put Sweet Home Alabama into the DVD player.

"Alright every time anyone kisses you must take a shot" Edward announced the rules for the Romance movies.

"Does it count like right now?" I smirked up at him

He looked at me a little confused "what do you mean love?"

I leaned up and slowly kissed him on the lips I giggled as Alice and Rose followed me

"I would say that deserves a shot" Emmett roared as he poured everyone a shot and we all took them back. Throughout the movie we all did our shots and but the end of the Romance movies we a bit tipsy to say the least. As well as the three of us girls had tears streaming down our cheeks.

"Alight onto the Horror!" Emmett jumped up and stick in the first one "Rules for this is whenever anyone screams you must take a shot!" I grab Rose and set her on his lap as I leaned back starting the movie. Horror always got us girls the most drunken because we screamed as well and that meant we had to take double shots.

There was a scary part coming and I knew it so as I was anticipating at Edward grabbed my sides just as it happened and I screamed so loud that it cost me 4 shots back to back. I was starting to feel the booze now.

"Damnet Edward… That was soooo not necessary!" I started to move towards the other side of the couch but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. And I couldn't complain as he pulled me against his strong chest wrapping his arms around me. I let out a small giggle

"Im sorry love it was just so easy to get you" Edward whispered in my ear.

We continued on with the Horror flicks. A few hours later the credits were rolling for Mirrors and I jumped up to run to the bathroom, but of course there's no way id ever be able to run drunk. I managed to trip sending myself crashing into the corner of the table in our hallway.

"FUCK!" I screamed out and that was the last thing I remember from that night. "Where am I?" I woke up around 3 the next afternoon not in my bed. So much for celebrating. I swear my clumsiness ruins everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Hehe i love cliffies.... i should have the next chapter up in a few days im ganna start writing it now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So heres Chapter 2! Yay! **

**Haha soo my beta texted me tonight with this "_Geez Belice, there are things at the end of sentences called periods. You should try using them sometime." _I just about died laughing on my way out of class tonight when i read it. So thanks to my lovely beta there are periods where they are suposed to be! Love you Jammett! 3 C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight Nor do i own the Lovely Characters.... i Do how ever own Brad... Hes key to helping in this Chapter and Next.....**

**BPOV**

Beep...Beep…Beep

Yep I wasn't in my room. That would be the lovely sound of the heart monitor. I know because this is not the first time I have ended up in the hospital. I just wish my clumsiness didn't always have to end up this way, because eight out of ten times it did. "Ugh," I moaned feeling someone's head shoot up from where it was resting on the bed.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" Edward's eyes were tired and I felt so bad every time I ended myself in the hospital; he was always there with me.

"Yeah… ummm… I feel okay, bu…but…w…wh… what happened?" I asked in a groggy voice

"You were running to the bathroom when you tripped and hit the corner of the table in the hallway. You split your head open pretty bad." He let out a sigh "You also lost a lot of blood fast and no one could get you to wake up."

"Ohh wow." How can one person be so damn clumsy? I moved my hand up to my head and winced at the pain as I felt the bandage, "God it hurts so much."

Edward reached up and grabbed my hand holding it in his own, "Well then don't touch it you silly girl."

I smiled as I held his hand the rest of the gang walked in.

"So when are they going to assign you a bubble Bells?" Emmett asked as he doubled over in laughter. "I tried telling mom and dad to get you one a long time ago, but they just wouldn't listen to me."

"Ohh ha ha you're so funny Em," I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Well it's true…. Can you imagine when the two of you have kids, damn they will for sure end up in bubbles." Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled up at her as I gave an awkward stare at Jasper who seemed to be holding his hand over Alice's mouth. She was in a death stare with me, not something you normally see from her, but I kept it to myself.

"No problem. So what do you say we get you out of here? I talked to the doc and he said you're already to go," She was a nurse, believe it or not, here at the hospital. She walked over and undid my IV. "We will meet you two back at the house." She leaned over and kissed my head and then they left.

"Well that was weird" I noted.

"What was Love?" Edward asked as he helped me get up.

"Well Alice didn't say a word, and she was giving me the death stare from hell." I pondered as I slowly got dressed Edward held me up so I wouldn't fall

He almost laughed out loud, "Love that's because she's a tad pissed."

I went through everything in my head as I thought as to why she would be pissed and then it hit me, I must have bled all over the designer rug in the hallway. "Damnit, she really is pissed…what am I going to do?"

"Nothing, she will get over it; plus I already found an exact designer replica." He helped me with my jacket and grabbed my hand as we walked out to sign my release papers.

They managed to keep me in my bed the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday. I hate it when they baby me. It only took a few minutes when I got home for Alice to break down and talk to me again, of course the replica rug made it to the house and was back in its place so that helped a lot.

Edward slowly crawled into bed kissing me on the nose. "Mmmm you smell so good tonight." He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips running his hand up my side. God if only he knew how much that drives me crazy when he does that. I slowly leaned my head back as he trailed kisses down my jaw towards my neck, slowly sucking on my sensitive spot behind my ear. "Are you ready to go to bed, we should get the call tomorrow to go into the detailer?" he lay down next to me pulling me up against him.

"Night Edward," I said as I snuggled up into him.

"Night my beautiful Bella," he sighed as he kissed my cheek. "I love you," he murmured into my ear.

"Love you too," I whispered back as I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek.

**EPOV**

The Next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen to meet Jasper and Emmett. It was normally the only time, besides when we were at work, to chat without the girls around us.

"Morning guys." I ran a hand through my hair, it was still just long enough that I was able to do that.

"Morning," Em and Jazz replied in unison. They cocked an eye at each other and then poured themselves a cup of coffee.

"Aww, are you guys sleeping together as well now?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee.

"Fuck off." It wasn't too often when Jazz swore. Normally it's just when he's around us.

"How's your 'should be in a bubble' wife doing today?" Emmett held up air quotes as he spoke those words.

"Hey she's your sister." We all started laughing when my phone rang; it was the detailer telling me to come in that morning. After I hung up Jazz's cell rang, and then lastly Emmett's rang. As soon as he hung up, we were all ready and excited to get to the office. When the girls woke up they wanted to come with us, of course, but we told them it would be best if they stayed at home and finished packing the rest of their rooms.

The detailer looked at us as we walked into her office, "Who do we have here? I'm presuming LCpl Emmett A. Swan, LCpl Jasper T. Hale, and LCpl Edward M. Cullen, ready to find out your first duty stations are?" she asked seeing the enthusiasm as we waited. "Well who wants to go first?" We all hesitated. Jasper reluctantly took a step forward.

"Well here goes nothing," he said looking back at us. She gave Jasper a kind, amusing smile as she handed him his folder.

"LCpl Hale, looks like your orders have you being stationed MCAS Cherry Point, NC. Congratulations, you are to report to your first duty station no later that May 1st 2009." She smiled at him as he took a step back and then Emmett decided to go next.

"LCpl Swan ma'am," Emmett said a little nervous. She grabbed his folder, opened it and smiled up at him.

"Well it seems as though you and LCpl Hale will be taking up the same residence over at MCAS Cherry Point." She handed him his folder as he slapped Jasper on the back. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you must be LCpl Cullen?"

"Yes ma'am that's me," I said as I took a step forward, "Might as well hand me my folder since I know I'm going with…."

"MCAGCC Twentynine Palms, CA. Looks like you're going to be stuck here with us."

"Wait, what? That's absolutely impossible! I was told I would be out of here. Is there anyway for me to change my orders?" I was getting pissed. I knew how upset Bella would be if we got stuck here while everyone else went east. I had to do something to get it changed.

"Well, you would have to find someone to switch with," she said as she looked at the folder, "You have all the qualifications to be stationed there so just find someone to switch with, and I'll see what I can do on my side as well."

"Hey, I bet Brad would switch with you!" Emmett boomed, "I guess his wife's mom is pretty sick and they have been trying to figure out how to stay here in town, why not ask him? I'm sure he would go for it in a heartbeat."

"Yeah he's right Edward. Let's head over to his house and see what he says," Jasper patted me on the shoulder. He also knew how heartbroken Alice would be if we didn't get stationed together.

"Alright sounds good, anything to get Bella and me out of here and with you guys."

We headed out of the office and drove over to the girl's apartment to see how they were doing. I stayed outside to call Brad and he said he was up to it and he would meet us back at the detailer's office in about 20 minutes to switch the orders.

"Hey baby, I heard what happened and I love you no matter what happens, but I'm really glad you're getting it switched. Jasper and Emmett told us what happened." She walked over putting her arms around my neck. I held her close as Jasper and Emmett walked back out.

"So… what did Brad say?" Jasper asked as Alice came to his side with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Well…" I paused wanting to give my sister, Alice, a hard time. It was when she ran over putting her arms around Bella's waist that I knew I should probably stop messing around she could kick my ass. "He said he's game and he said he would meet me back at the detailer in about 15 minutes to switch orders.

"Ohh thank God!" Rosalie groaned as she walked up to Emmett's side.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't think I would have been able to take much of Tanya's moans and groans," she moved her hands dramatically.

We all laughed for a while before Bella and I got in the car and headed back to the detailer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well hope yall enjoyed! i started writing Ch.3 in my Ethics class tonight. Soo i should have it up by maybe Friday or Saturday! **

**Review and let me know what ya think....Next chapter there will be some thoughts that come across and little booties might be coming to one couple... maybe! hehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it took me soooo long to get up the next chapter... i had everything i wanted to write but for some reason i just couldnt figure out how to get it all out into words....blahh blahh blahhh lol i know excuses excuses lets just get on with the chapter.... **

**WARNING!!!!!!! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**I do not own Twilight! Thanks S.M.! =)**

**EPOV**

Reaching over I grabbed Bella's hand and brought it up to my mouth kissing each knuckle as we drove towards the base. It was a relatively quiet ride, but I could tell that she was extremely excited about this whole thing.

When I made it to the base we drove straight for the detailer's office and I parked walking over to open Bella's door for her, kissing her forehead as she rose from the car. Taking her hand in my own we walked up to the door both eager to get things fixed.

"I can't wait for this to be finalized" Bella finally said.

"Yeah I know what you mean…. Nothing is standing in my way now of being in NC."

I held the door as we walked into the building. Brad looked over and stood up shaking my hand and then hugged Bella. She kissed his cheek and then moved back to my side as we waited for the detailer to call us back.

"LCpl Cullen and LCpl Heart y'all may come on back so we can get this all straightened out," the lady said as she sat down at her desk as the three of us made our way into her office. "So you both are okay with switching orders?"

"Yes ma'am," I said as Brad nodded

"Okay then LCpl Cullen you will be heading to MCAS Cherry Point, and LCpl Heart you will be stationed here at MCAGCC Twentynine Palms."

"Thank you so much," I said standing up and grabbing my folder from the detailer and walking out with Bella's hand in mine. We walked out to the car and I opened the door for her as she got in and then I went over to my side and got in starting it up, I leaned over and gave Bella a long chaste kiss.

She began to moan into the kiss, and then she slowly kissed up my jaw as she leaned up by my ear and whispered, "I want to try for a baby."

I leaned her back and stared into her eyes.

**BPOV**

Right when he looked into my eyes I wasn't sure if he wanted one or not, I was a little worried that maybe now wasn't the time with us getting ready to move and everything, but I was so ready to carry his child.

"Well Mrs. Cullen would you like to climb into the backseat of the Charger or go to a nice hotel to try and conceive our first child?" Edward asked as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Mmmm…. I love it when you call me Mrs. Cullen," I moaned into his mouth.

"I'm not sure if that's a yes or no," he replied as he slowly ran his hand up my arm.

"Well Mr. Cullen, that's a no if you don't put this car in drive and move this vehicle to a hotel I will be climbing into the backseat!" As soon as I spoke he got his seatbelt on and put the car in drive to head to the Hotel.

"Well Love, do you mind if we stop by the house real quick so I can change?" He gave those eyes and I couldn't say no. I nodded and he headed towards the house.

"Thank God," I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"What's wrong sweetheart," he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Nothing; I'm just glad no one is here to stop you from getting up to my room and changing as fast as you can." I gave him a sexy little grin and he was out of the car in 10 seconds top. He was back in less than two minutes pulling his shirt over his head as he got in the car.

We pulled up to the Marriot about 15 minutes later. Edward got out and opened my door as we walked in to get one of the romance suites. He grabbed the key from the lady at the front desk and we cautiously made our way to the elevator.

I jumped up into his arms as soon as the doors closed, "Mmm I can't believe we are going to try for a baby!" I might have been a little over excited but hey who cares I wanted a baby with the man I loved. I slowly started to kiss him along the neck and up his jaw as he held me by my bum, he turned pressing me to the wall of the elevator and started to kiss me heavily.

Grinding my hips into him, I felt him begin to stiffen under me. "Love, if you don't stop we're not going to make it in the room." He moaned into my ear as he kissed my jaw.

The elevator dinged alerting us we had made it to our floor. Edward set me down on my feet and grabbed me around the waist as we made it to our room. He swiped the card but it wouldn't let us in, Edward swiped it again still nothing. I was starting to despise that little red light.

I could see it in his eyes how frustrated he was becoming, so I took the card from him and I slowly swiped it and the green lights flashed and I shoved the door open. I turned around giving him a wink as I slowly backed into the nice suite.

Slowly I pulled off my shirt tossing it on the floor; he mimicked my move tossing his on the floor. I kicked off my flip-flops, and he flipped off his Nikes. He moved over to me resting his hands on my hips I slowly undid his button on his pants and then the zipper letting them fall to the floor.

I looked down and then back up to him, "You're not wearing boxers!"

"Well you said to hurry… don't you like what you see?" He gave me that all too famous crooked grin.

"You changed out of your uniform though," I was stunned at how eager he really was for this. "But I do very much so like what I see," I leaned up and kissed him as he slowly undid my button and zipper pushing my skinny jeans off.

Edward slowly groaned, "Now this is new, midnight blue and black lace bra and boy shorts" He slowly ran his hands up my sides, turning me in his arms so my back was to his chest as he moved me over to the bed.

I giggled a little when he placed one hand behind my neck and one under my knee and picked me up bridal style I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid me in the middle of the king size bed.

He took a step back and it looked like he was once again memorizing my body, I loved when he looked at me like this. Starting at my ankle he slowly kissed up my inner thigh, repeating the same action on my other leg.

A slow shiver ran up my spine the moment his tongue connected with the fabric of my panties. He slowly ran his hands up my thighs spreading my legs making sure to keep one arm across my lower pelvis so I couldn't jump up.

"You're teasing Mr. Cullen!" The next thing I knew I groaned as he bit my clit through the lace. I slowly began to arch my back off the bed as he slowly pulled off my soaking wet panties.

"You know I heard that it's not teasing if you plan to follow through." He licked me again slowly lingering his tongue on my clit sucking up all of my juices "And Bella my love I intend on following through."

With that he began to kiss up my body I felt his hard cock rubbing against my inner thigh as he bit my hard nipple through the lace of my bra. I arched my back wanting him in me, while I did that he reached back and unhooked my bra. Tossing it to the floor he began to ravish my breast.

"Mmmm…. Please!" I pushed my head into the pillow raising my hips up to grind into him as I closed my eyes tightly.

"Tell me what you want Love?" he continued to suck giving both of my hard nipples equal pleasure.

"Ohh God….please make love to me!" with that he slowly slid his rock hard cock into my slick opening. "Ohhhh!" I groaned out as he began to slowly thrust into me.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he picked up his pace, "I love how tight you are!" He leaned down and slowly kissed me passionately, but eager at the same time. With each thrust I came closer and closer to my climax. I must be the luckiest woman alive!

The harder he slammed into me the more my back arched, I reached up and ran my fingertips up and down his back earning a sexy growl from back in his throat. I planted my fingertips into his shoulders, when I felt myself starting to slowly hit my bliss.

"God… I'm gonna….." I moaned against his lips as he ran his tongue against my lower lip and I granted him access to my mouth, our tongues fighting for power, he won of course. I was right there right on the edge but I loved when we came together.

"Isabella Marie Cullen….cum with me!" he almost screamed reaching down in between my legs he rubbed my clit with his thumb that was all I needed. He pinched showing me he was ready to cum too.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" I screamed as I arched my back loosing myself into the darkness of pure bliss I felt him groan as he shot into me. His thrusting slowed as he leaned his head down onto my shoulder, both of us catching our much needed breaths.

"I love you Bella" he whispered into my ear as he slowly kissed my neck.

I turned facing him as I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips as I whispered "I love you too Edward"

He rolled off me and lay next to me running his hand through his messy but neat hair. I looked into his eyes and then gave him a rather naughty look as I slowly pushed off the bed. I climbed down and then slowly walked to the bathroom turning the water on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Soooo what did you guys think of my first lemon? And as expected next chapter will start with a lemon.... in the shower! Whats hotter than Edward naked? Edward naked and wet!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!! Im truely ganna try and get the next chapter up by monday okay guys! Review Review Review!**


	4. Authors Note!

**_A/N _**

**_Wow….Words cannot explain how sorry I am for not updating this story the way I said I would. I never thought how much it actually takes to write. Lol. I've been soo busy with work and other stuff, and I couldn't think of what I wanted to write.. Writers block to like the MAX! But!!! I'm back! Yay! And I've got a few things that popped into my head on my way home from work today! So I'm in the middle of writing a long over due chapter 4. It should hopefully be up by Friday! Maybe sooner.... Hope yall can forgive me! Just know you will not be disappointed in this chapter and the ones to come! _**

**_Love you all!! _**

**_-Belice-_**


End file.
